Caught
by Munchkin25
Summary: Munch and Fin get caught. Sequel to Hotdogs and Pwnage and Level Thirteener. Enjoy!


As usual, I don't own anything. I don't anything from the show, all things including concepts from Nintendo, and Ebay. So there.

But if I did, it would be tad more interesting. I would sell the show to some excellent writers who know how to incorporate everyone and not just the stupid E/O fluffness, Nintendo would have much more harder games instead of being like Disney and focusing on the prettiness (sorry Toastuh from the Munchagogue, had to use that line of yours), and I would have finally found a decent hardback copy of How to Be a Stand-Up Comic by now...

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

"Damn it! What are you doing?" 

"I'm doing nothing. Get out of the fucking way!"

"He was my guy! You shot my guy!"

"He was in my view, old man…"

"Who cares! You still shot my guy!"

A slow day in the squad room. The first half of the week had been nonstop and somehow they got a slow day?

Yup. They did!

A slow day, yet it was warm. It was too contradictory. Warm days meant the perps came out again from their long, winter slumber and the detectives of SVU would put on their hunting gear, whistle "Oh Hunting We Will Go," and practice their best Elmer Fudd line.

"We are hunting for perps…..heh heh heh heh heh."

But not today. Today was blowing up your partner day on Star Fox Assault for the Gamecube.

"Stop shooting my guy!" exclaimed Detective John Munch, "What the hell is wrong with you? If I remember right, your marksman abilities are suppose to suck!"

"You mean on the shooting range, not on this," replied Detective Odafin "Fin" Tutuola.

"I thought we were suppose to be a team," Munch wined.

"We are. You're just in my way sometimes…"

Munch switched to the machine gun and started blasting away at all the enemies that were on their path.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doin' man?" said Fin.

"Making up for all the points I lost to you," said Munch.

"Let me know when you're done Rambo so I can shoot something."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and cover me for once? Get rid of the purple, giant, lobster creature that just appeared and keeps shooting some kind of shadow ball at me," said Munch, still shooting, but now dodging the creature's fire.

"That purple, giant, lobster thing is called an aparoid."

"I don't care what's it's called. Just kill it before it kills me."

Fin changed his weapon from laser mode to grenade mode and threw a grenade at the purple creature. The grenade exploded a few seconds later, sending both Munch and Fin's characters back from the shockwave of the blast. Munch groaned.

"This close to shooting everything else and getting all the points I lost to you and you decide to annihilate everyone on the field including ourselves. What makes you think that you can use grenades when you can't even use the standard weapon that's issued to you!" hissed Munch, trying to keep calm.

"Which one? My service weapon or the one on the game?" asked Fin, grinning. He was thoroughly enjoying this.

"BOTH!" yelled Munch.

"At least I can drive a tank better on this game on a frozen pond than on the road."

"Don't let that inflate your head. "

A small cough from the corner drew their attention away from the screen to Captain Cragen, standing there slightly amused at the spectacle before him.

"As much as I have thoroughly enjoyed the spectacle of two men close to or over my age acting like teenagers, I would like an explanation why you haven't answered the phone that has been ringing for the past five minutes down in the squad room."

Munch hit the start button to pause the game. Even so, the background music kept playing.

"The sound was too loud, Captain," Fin managed to say.

"Really?" said Cragen, his eyes moving to the upper-right hand corner and then back on the two detectives, "I couldn't hear it from my office and usually I can. Here's an idea. Try lowering the volume on the TV and changing the sound to stereo since that old TV only supports mono sound. Then you can probably hear the phone and get some work done."

The two detectives nodded slowly. They didn't even save their game. They turned off the TV and Gamecube, put the controllers up, and went quickly down the stairs, trying to avoid Cragen's burning stare on them.

Once they were ready and got the address, they signed out a squad car and controlled skid out of the garage.

"Nice going," they both said to each other simultaneously.

While their mood would not improve for the rest of the day due to them not coming back from canvassing until their dinner time, one man's mood would change from anger to smug.

After they left, Cragen looked at the entertainment center. Half of him wanted to sell it on Ebay. The other half, wanted to see if he still was a Level Thirteener.

"Let's see," said Cragen, finding a brand new licorice jar, opening it, and eating piece, "I wonder if Morales could find what score these goofballs had before I sent them to work…nah. Forget it. I'll set them a high score that'll have them cussing at DMC for a few months."

He sat down. He turned on the TV. He began to play. And he smirked to himself.

* * *

Hoped you have enjoyed this!!! 


End file.
